epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Thethompsonchronicles/Jon Snow VS Luke Skywalker
So the reason this got posted so close to the other (hoping to do a bi-weekly schedule now) is because this was the last battle I had done prior to joining wiki. I cleaned it up, and I hope you enjoy it! It's Jon Snow VS Luke Skywalker. The connection's pretty great, and I loved working on it. Enjoy. From this point on the battle's will be posted bi-weekly. :) Hoping that these three battles gets my neck out into the wiki as being able to write them, but as always, give your thoughts down below! Highly suggested you listen to it with the beat! ^_^ :D Enjoy! Beat: https://www.soundclick.com/html5/v3/player.cfm?type=single&songid=13092424&q=hi&newref=1 Lyrics: Thompson's Rap Battles! Jon Snow! VS! Luke Skywalker! BEGIN! Jon Snow: In a Galaxy Far, far, away, where White's aren't running rampant Your story's dryer than Tatooine, but now the King has Landed. Clip the X-wings off this Falcon, bars like Snow and Ice. What do you got to brag about? You got lowered to a plot device! I'll be Thorne in your side, you face the King in the North! There's no middleground in this Game, but there is in Star Wars! Clash with this King, they'll be a Storm of Swords of high calibre. Give you and your Rebel group Fire and Blood in this massacre. While you're frolicking about and kissing your sister, I'm fighting, defending from Others and my own men, making peace with wildlings! I'm the Death Star to this dead star, it's going dark in this Dawn. How can you know if you'll win if you don't even know who your parents are? Luke: Come on, I've seen more imperialism from a stormtrooper. You're a bastard, you were BORN to be a loser! Sansa, Benjen, Stannis, Melisandre, Tyrion, tell me now which one will come now to bail you out? Leave your other hand charred, each of your parts draw on too long. Robb's plot's less odd, this Stark's story couldn't be more stark. Don't rag on me for kissing my sister, it's funny, 'cause your motto was true for Daenerys: Winter is coming. Must be Hard leaving Home to become a black brother. Family barely thinks of you, hated by your own mother. You peck at me like a crow, you know nothing in this fight. I don't mean to be a Joker, but you force-choked on the mic. Jon: I spit a straight Song of Ice and Fire, diss and own you If I was Anakin, I would've straight up disowned you! If R+L=J was a theory in this rap game, it's as follows: Verbal rape + Luke = the victor Jon Snow! Your androgynous creation's more Jaded than your wife. Hologram your loyal teacher Kenobi, see if he can save your life. You always win battles, but it seems the tides are turning. You've Winter-fell, and this Last Jedi won't be Returning. Luke: I heard the men of the Night's Watch were respectable, not him, though. The only fantasy hero from R.R I respect is Bilbo. Took back his home then Alderaan off, what a leader he is. Serious business, step two: Get wooed by the blonde with the tits. You get a Naboo from me, threatening as a Jawa. Me winning? It's a Givin, seen better fighting from Jabba. Master Yoda taught me, but I don't need powers to rap him. Pissed off of the wall, should've jumped while you were at it. WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! THOMPSON'S---*Sword slashes through through logo* Rap BATTLES! Category:Blog posts